Technical Field
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a vehicle hood structure.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-24525 describes a structure in which a vehicle hood applied with a resin panel member from the perspective of weight reduction is provided with ribs for collision absorption. Explained briefly, an upper side panel member (hood outer panel) and a lower side panel member (hood inner panel) are joined together so as to form an enclosed space, and plural longitudinal ribs formed to a lower face of the upper side panel member and plural lateral ribs formed to an upper face of the lower side panel member are disposed in an intersecting pattern and engage with each other.